Speil Lady
by Himekazeera
Summary: Berlatar Inggris tahun 1686/ Hinata Hyuuga putri dari Earl of Bibury –Hiashi Hyuuga, terpaksa menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Marquess of Salisbury. Entah karena alasan apa pria tampan penguasa dunia bawah tanah Inggris sekaligus anjing penjaga Ratu itu menikahinya. Karena tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, Hinata pun menerima pernikahan itu.


**SPEIL LADY**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPOS, CRACKED- PAIR, etc**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Historical Fiction, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Belonging Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Novel Dinginnya Sang Hati © Belonging Kak Vi_Roez**

 **Manga Kuroshitsuji - Black Butler © Belonging Yana Toboso**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T COMMENT**

* * *

 **First and Last Fragment**

* * *

Hinata menatap para budak yang tengah bekerja mengurus halaman depan Mansion of Bibury dari balik jendela kamarnya, tangannya menggenggam pena dan buku dengan erat. Mata lavendelnya tertuju pada seorang budak mulatto yang dibelinya beberapa bulan lalu. Hasil perkawinan dari orang berkulit gelap dengan orang berkulit pucat. Itulah Mulatto. Warna kulitnya terlihat mencolok dibanding budak lainnya. Warna rambutnya pun bukan gelap, melainkan pirang.

Hinata memejamkan matanya lalu menjauhi jendela, hatinya masih terasa teriris setiap melihat laki-laki -manapun- dengan rambut pirang dan berkulit tan. Ia selalu teringat akan mantan kekasihnya yang _-seharusnya menjadi suaminya saat ini-_ sudah menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri tiga tahun yang lalu.

 _ **Flashback -Mansion Bibury 3 Tahun yang lalu-**_

 _Penghianatan itu terlalu dalam bagi Hinata._

 _Kekasihnya yang akan direncanakan menikah dengannya satu bulan setelah pesta pertunangannya, tiba-tiba datang ke Mansion of Bibury dipagi hari setelah pesta pertunangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kacau, rambut pirang -nyaris oranye- yang biasa tersisir rapi itu terlihat berantakan. Bahkan Viscount Bollingbroke -Naruto Namikaze- masih mengenakan setelan pesta yang ia gunakan saat pertukaran cincin._

 _Dengan bersimbah air mata, laki-laki itu bersujud memeluk kaki Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian sahabatnya, Lady Ann Haruno -Sakura datang dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Hinata hanya bergeming mendengar penjelasan dari mereka berdua. Hatinya seketika mati rasa mendengar kenyataan jika kekasihnya yang baru saja bertunangan dengannya meniduri sahabatnya sendiri._

 _Hinata tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirnya, ia hanya menunduk dan memberikan cincin di jari manisnya pada Naruto. Hinata tidak berpura-pura kuat, ia membiarkan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, lalu menjauhkan diri -beberapa langkah- dari kedua penghianat di hadapannya._

 _Sakura berusaha menjelaskan bahwa semuanya tidak disengaja dan juga ia tidak hamil, Naruto tidak perlu bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Jika pun ia mengandung anak Naruto, ia tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawaban laki-laki itu, ia akan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Sakura tidak akan mengganggu pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata._

 _Tapi, Hinata bukanlah seorang Lady yang bodoh, dia Lady yang cerdas berbeda dengan Lady lain yang hanya mengandalkan kecantikannya. Hinata yakin, apa yang diucapkan Sakura adalah sebuah dusta. Naruto menatap Hinata penuh harap, Hinata hanya mengatakan, "Kau yang merusak dan kau yang harus bertanggung jawab."_

 _Saat Hinata berbalik, hendak kembali ke kamarnya untuk menumpahkan semua rasa kecewa dan air matanya, Sakura memeluknya dari belakang dan meraung-raung meminta maaf pada Hinata. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku..." raung Sakura._

 _'Mengapa kau hanya meminta maaf untuk dirimu bukan untuk Naruto sekaligus ? mengapa kau tidak mengatakan "Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau dan Naruto bisa kembali bersama ?" kau benar-benar terlihat egois, Sakura.' Kata Hinata dalam hati. Sejak awal dia tahu jika Naruto memendam perasaan pada Sakura, namun perlahan-lahan perasaannya menghilang karena diabaikan oleh Sakura. Kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan Hinata, perasaannya pada Hinata mulai tumbuh namun disaat yang sama pula Sakura mulai melihat Naruto._

 _"Memaafkanmu ? apapun akan kau lakukan ?"_

 _"Ya. Apa pun," jawab Sakura bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan melakukannya. Apabila hal itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku."_

 _Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum kecil melihat penampilan kedua orang yang paling ia percaya di dunia -selain ayahnya. "Kalian harus menikah dan seumur hidup kalian-selama kalian berdua masih merasakan napas yang berhembus dari dalam diri kalian. Rasakan terus perasaan itu... terus rasakan perasaan bersalah kalian padaku." Hinata mendang tajam pada Sakura dan Naruto bergantian._

 _"Terus rasakan perasaan itu hingga ke dalam urat-urat kalian, terutama urat nadimu." Hinata menunjuk wajah Sakura dengan telunjuknya. "Rasakan semua itu... rasakan terus sampai aku bisa memaafkan kalian." Mata safir milik Naruto terbuka lebar saat mendapat tatapan bak iblis dari neraka dari mata lavendel milik Hinata. "Aku akan memaafkan kalian jika kalian melakukannya." Ujar Hinata lagi._

 _Hinata membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju arah kamarnya, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dilangkah yang kelima. "Jangan berharap kau bisa menikahiku Viscount Bollingbroke setelah kau menceraikan Lady Ann Haruno, atau setelah Lady Ann Haruno mati. Karena aku tidak akan bisa menerimamu lagi." Hinata menghela napas dengan dalam, "Dan kalian, jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku dengan alasan apapun." Hinata pun berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada dua orang yang masih bersimpuh di atas lantai._

 _Satu bulan kemudian Sakura dan Naruto melangsungkan pernikahan mereka, tepat pada tanggal yang sudah direncanakan Earl of Bibury -Hiashi Hyuuga, ayah Hinata sebagai tanggal pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya, harusnya ia yang tengah berbahagia di gereja mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati dengan Viscount Bollingbroke. Tapi sudahlah, tuhan menuliskan takdir lain untuknya._

 _Kabar yang terakhir Hinata dengar, Sakura mengandung beberapa hari setelah pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Tapi anak mereka meninggal beberapa saat setelah dilahirkan. Hinata tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, ia bahkan tidak merasa simpati akan hal itu._

 _ **Flash back off**_

 **SPEIL LADY**

Hinata berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruangan ayahnya sambil tetap membawa buku dan pena dalam pelukannya. Gaun yang ia kenakan sedikit membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak. Tadi saat tengah berada di ruang baca, Kou _-pelayan pria pribadinya-_ memberitahu Hinata jika _Earl_ _of_ Bibury memanggilnya, _Earl_ _of_ Bibury mengatakan jika ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan Hinata.

"Ayah, ada apa ?!" Jika ada orang lain di ruangan itu, Hinata pasti sudah diceramahi mengenai tata krama.

Hiashi menatap putrinya lalu memintanya untuk duduk, Hiashi tidak bisa memarahi putri kesayangannya yang bertingkah tidak seperti _Lady_ pada umumnya. Semua itu karena hasil didikannya juga. Hiashi memperhatikan buku yang Hinata simpan di atas meja, Hinata begitu menyukai menulis dia bahkan bisa menerbitkan sebuah buku, meskipun Hinata harus menggunakan nama samaran 'Aphra Behn'.

Di abad ke 16, perempuan masih mengalami banyak pembatasan, termasuk dalam dunia kepenulisan. Dunia kepenulisan masih didominasi oleh laki-laki, jangankan untuk menulis, diluar sana masih banyak wanita yang buta huruf. Hinata yang menentang pembatasan terhadap wanita mencoba untuk melampauinya, Hiashi hanya bisa mendukungnya dari belakang. Hiashi tidak merasa malu putrinya tidak seperti _Lady_ lain, ia justru bangga karena putrinya peduli terhadap kaumnya.

" _Marquess of_ Salisbury datang kemari, dia melamar mu."

Mata Hinata melotot, "Apa ayah ?!"

"Ayah tidak ingin memaksamu tapi, usia mu sudah dua puluh tujuh." Hiashi menatap sendu Hinata, "Ayah tidak pernah melihatmu dengan laki-laki selama tiga tahun ini, semenjak Naruto dan Sakura menikah."

Hinata terdiam, apa yang diucapkan ayahnya tidak salah, "Aku memang belum menemukan laki-laki yang tepat, ayah..." Hiashi hanya menatap Hinata, menggu putrinya melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Mengapa _Marquess of_ Salisbury melamarku ?" tanya Hinata putus asa.

Hiashi mengangkat bahunya, "Itu keinginannya sendiri."

Hinata mencari alasan untuk menolak lamaran _Marquess of_ Salisbury, "Bagaimana dengan budak-budak ku ?" Hinata memikirkan bagaimana nasib budak-budak yang ada di mansion Bibury jika ia pergi.

Sejak sebelum menikah, _Lady_ Hikari Hyuuga -ibu Hinata- senang membantu orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk para budak. _Lady_ Hikari sengaja membeli budak untuk dipekerjakan di mansion, ia memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk para budak.

Setelah menikah kebiasaan itu tetap berlanjut. Kebaikan hati Hikari diturunkan pada Hinata, saat berusia 15 tahun Hinata berhasil membeli seorang budak dengan uang hasil tabungannya.

 _Viscount_ Bollingbroke -Naruto- adalah laki-laki selain Hiashi yang bisa menerima pemikiran Hinata mengenai budak. Naruto sering mengantar Hinata ke pelelangan budak _-biasanya Hiashi atau Kou yang mengantar Hinata-_ , Hiashi merasa sangat senang akan hal itu. Namun Hiashi merasa sangat kecewa, saat mengetahui Naruto menghianati putri kesayanganya.

"Kau tenang saja, ayah akan mengurus mereka dengan baik."

Hinata menghela napas lalu memejamkan matanya, ayahnya tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. Hinata sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak lamaran itu. Ia tidak memiliki kekasih yang akan melamarnya, budak yang menjadi alasannya untuk selamanya tinggal di mansion Bibury juga sudah teratasi. "Baiklah jika seperti itu, aku menerima lamaran _Marquess of_ Salisbury."

 **SPEIL LADY**

Hinata terlihat datar menatap suaminya di atas altar, awalnya Hinata menunduk malu saat prosesi tukar cincin dan pengucapan janji suci. Namun semuanya berubah saat ia menyadari siapa yang menjadi suaminya. Hinata mengenal suaminya, _Marquess of_ Salisbury alias Sasuke Uchiha sang penguasa dunia bawah tanah Britania raya.

Tapi bukan kenyataan itu yang membuat _Lady_ berambut indigo itu berwajah datar, ia tak masalah meskipun harus menikah dengan seorang _Lord_ dari daerah koloni yang kejam. Laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan pakaian serba hitam adalah sahabat dari mantan tunangannya. Salah satu pelajaran yang Hinata ambil dari sebuah persahabatan, sifat kedua orang yang bersahabat hampir mirip, bahkan mereka seperti kembar.

Satu hal yang hinggap pada jiwa Hinata...

Dia membenci suaminya.

 **SPEIL LADY**

Pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar, meskipun kedua mempelai terus menunjukan wajah datar selama resepsi. Ada alasan tersendiri dibalik wajah dingin mereka. Mereka seperti cermin.

Hinata langsung dibawa ke Hatfield -Kediaman Sasuke di Hertfordshire. Mansion itu dua kali lipat lebih besar dari Mansion Bibury di Gloucestershire. Sekarang Hinata resmi menjadi _Marchioness of_ Salisbury.

Hinata bergerak gelisah memutari ruangan luas bercat kuning gading pucat itu, sesekali ia melirik ranjang besar di tengah ruangan. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?'_ pertanyaan itu terus berulang dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah menanamkan kebencian pada suaminya dalam hati, ia tidak ingin disentuh oleh laki-laki yang ia benci.

Meskipun sudah tertulis dalam hukum pernikahan negeri Inggris jika seorang istri harus melayani suami di atas ranjang, tapi _-sekali lagi-_ Hinata adalah _Lady_ yang berbeda dengan _Lady_ yang lain.

Pintu terbuka seorang lelaki berambut gelap masuk kedalam kamar dan melewati Hinata. Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai dengan urusan di kamar mandi, Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang dan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana ?" Hinata terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan dari suaminya, "Kenapa kau diam ? apa kau perlu bantuan untuk melepas gaunmu ?"

Wajah Hinata memerah padam, "Tidak."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu mengapa kau tidak melepas gaun mu ?"

Hinata memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "Tidak ! ini salah !"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar seorang _Lady_ yang menaikan nada bicara saat berbicaranya. "Apa yang salah dari seorang suami yang meminta istrinya untuk melepas pakaian ? aku tidak merobek gaun mu, aku tidak menamparmu, lalu apa yang salah ?" Sasuke menatap bingung pada istrinya, "Bukankah kau yang salah sudah menolak permintaan suamimu, dan tidak menjalankan kewajibanmu ?"

Hinata bergeming, "Semua ini salah, _My_ _Lord_." Hinata menarik napas lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya, "Seharusnya semua tidak seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak menikah denganmu!"

" _Earl_ _of_ Bibury mengatakan sendiri jika kau menerima lamaranku, dia juga mengatakan jika kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Lalu apa masalahnya ?"

"Masalahnya adalah kau!" Hinata menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "Kenapa kau harus menikahiku ? kenapa harus aku ?" suara Hinata hampir tenggelam. "Aku membencimu... kau... membuatku mengingat luka masa laluku..." Hinata merosot sambil tetap memeluk tubuhnya.

Sasuke terbeliak lalu bangkit dari atas ranjang, "Aku memilihmu, karena aku menginginkanmu." Sasuke mendekati pintu dan membukanya, "Jangan pernah menyamakanku dengan Viscount Bollingbroke karena aku bukanlah dia, aku _Marquess of_ Salisbury, Sasuke Uchiha. Suami sah dari Hinata Hyuuga, _Marchioness of_ Salisbury." Sasuke menutup pintu membiarkan Hinata memikirkan semuanya sendiri.

 **SPEIL LADY**

Satu bulan berlalu, tidak ada perubahan dalam hubungan mereka. _Marquess of_ Salisbury sibuk mengurusi kasus pembunuhan anak-anak di kota London, hingga membuatnya jarang berada di mansion. Sedangkan _Marchioness of_ Salisbury tetap melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa, mereka hanya beberapa kali bertegur sapa _-formalitas-_ saat di meja makan, sisanya mereka saling mendiamkan satu sama lain.

Hati kecil Hinata mengatakan jika apa yang ia lakukan ini salah. Logikanya pun mengatakan jika ini salah. Jika ibunya tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada pernikahannya, pasti dia akan mengatakan apa yang dilakukan Hinata adalah salah. Jelas saja _Marchioness_ salah karena sudah membenci suaminya _-yang tidak bersalah dan tidak ada urusan dengan masa lalunya-_ dengan alasan suaminya adalah sahabat dari kekasih yang menghianatinya dan mengacaukan hidupnya.

"Rambut anda sangat indah, _My_ _Lady_." Nyonma menyisir rambut Hinata dengan hati-hati, seolah satu gerakan kasar dapat menghancurkan rambut itu, "Anda mengingatkan saya pada mendiang _Lady_ Mikoto. Ibunda dari _His Lordship_."

Hinata tersenyum, selama tinggal di Hatfield Hinata hanya berinteraksi dengan Nyonma _-house Keeper di rumah itu-_ dan beberapa pelayan wanita yang lebih muda darinya. Tidak ada seorang budak pun di rumah ini. "Bagaimana rumah ini sebelum kebakaran itu, ?"

Siapa yang tidak tahu kebakaran besar dua puluh tahun lalu yang menghancurkan kota London. Kebakaran besar itu terjadi pada hari Minggu tanggal 2 September hingga hari Rabu tanggal 5 September tahun 1666. Kebakaran itu berawal dari Mansion keluarga Salisbury pada Minggu dini hari, lal merambat dengan cepat ke kota London.

Kebakaran itu menghanguskan sekitar 13.200 rumah, 87 gereja paroki, 6 kapel, termasuk Katedral Santo Paulus dan sebagian besar bangunan-bangunan penting lainnya di London. Sekitar 100.000 orang, atau seperenam penduduk London saat itu, kehilangan tempat tinggal.

Dalam peristiwa ini pula menewaskan _Marquess of_ Salisbury sebelumnya beserta istri dan putra pertamanya - _Lord_ Itachi. Sasuke berhasil selamat dari kejadian itu karena ia tengah berada di Westminter bersama _Lord_ Madara, kala itu Sasuke baru saja berusia 10 tahun.

Banyak kabar yang bertebaran diantara para bangsawan tentang kebakaran itu. Ada yang mengatakan jika kebakaran itu karena kutukan. Para bangsawan masih percaya jika ada sebuah kutukan mengerikan akan melekat pada sebuah keluarga bangsawan jika menjadi anjing penjaga ratu. Mereka akan dikutuk menjadi bangsawan iblis.

Ada juga yang mengatakan jika kebakaran itu sengaja dilakukan Raja Charless II. Raja berniat untuk mengubur keluarga Uchiha dalam kegelapan untuk memulai era baru di Britania Raya.

"Mansion ini dibangun sama persis seperti sebelum kebakaran, My _Lady_." Ujar Nyonma, "Nyaris tidak ada perbedaan, kecuali pada ruang kerja _His Lordship_." Lanjut Nyonma. " _His Lordship_ bahkan tidak merubah kamar yang anda tempati, kamar itu masih sama persis seperti saat _Lady_ Mikoto masih gadis."

Hinata mengangguk, "Seperti apa _Lady_ Mikoto, ?"

Nyonma memejamkan matanya, " _Lady_ Mikoto memiliki rambut hitam panjang seperti anda, My _Lady_. _Lady_ Mikoto sangat hangat pada setiap orang, ia tidak memandang seseorang itu budak atau bangsawan. _His Lordship_ selalu dibandingkan dengan _Lord_ Itachi oleh _Lord_ Fugaku, _His Lordship_ akan menceritakan semua itu pada _Lady_ Mikoto dan _Lady_ Mikoto akan menghibur _His Lordship_.

" _His Lordship_ sering berkunjung ke kediaman mendiang _Earl_ _of_ Cranborne, _Lord_ Madara. Karena menurutnya hanya disana dia mendapatkan perlakuan yang adil, _Lord_ Madara sangat menyayangi _His Lordship_. Diam-diam, _Lady_ Mikoto akan menyusul _His Lordship_ ke kediaman _Lord_ Madara. _Lady_ Mikoto akan membuatkan makan siang untuk _His Lordship_ dan _Lord_ Madara, berpesan pada _maid_ untuk mengatakan jika itu makanan buatan kepala koki di kediaman Cranborne, setelah itu _Lady_ Mikoto akan kembali kemari. _Lady_ Mikoto pasti akan senang memiliki menantu secantik anda, My _Lady_."

Hinata merasa simpati pada suaminya, dia kurang mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya saat masih kecil. Lalu saat berusia sepuluh tahun ia harus kehilangan keluarganya. Hinata merasa beruntung masih mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya sampai berusia dua puluh tiga tahun. Empat tahun yang lalu ibunya meninggal karena sebuah virus mengerikan yang belum ditemukan obatnya hingga saat ini.

" _His Lordship_ berubah sangat pendiam saat kembali ke rumah ini -setelah kebakaran besar. _Lord_ Naruto Namikaze, _Viscount_ Bollingbroke. _Lord_ Sasori Akasuna, _Viscount_ Torringtong. Dan _Lord_ Sai Shimura, _Earl_ _of_ Warwick, sering datang kemari menemani _His Lordship_." Hinata menoleh saat mendengar nama Naruto disebut. " _Lord_ Naruto yang ceria senang sekali mengganggu _His Lordship_ , mereka berdua akan bertengkar seharian. Rumah ini terasa ramai saat Naruto menggoda _His Lordship_ dengan berbagai tingkah konyolnya. _Lord_ Sasori dan _Lord_ Sai akan datang dan mendamaikan mereka."

"Sifat Naruto dan _His Lordship_ sangat berbanding terbalik, tapi mereka tetap bersahabat."

Itulah kata kuncinya, sifat Sasuke berbeda jauh dengan sifat Naruto. Bahkan nyaris tidak ada miripnya sama sekali, meskipun mereka bersahabat.

Hinata tidak buta akan kenyataan itu, Hinata sadar betul. "Ne, ... apakah _Marquess of_ Salisbury pernah memiliki kekasih ?"

"Eh ?" Nyonma menghentikan gerakannya menyisir rambut Hinata, "Seingatku, _His Lordship_ adalah orang yang tertutup, dia tidak terlalu banyak bergaul dengan bangsawan lain. _His Lordship_ tidak pernah membawa atau mengundang seorang _Lady_ untuk datang kemari."

"My _Lady_." Panggil Mr. Tanaka dari belakang punggung Nyonma, Hinata pun membalikan tubuhnya, "Saya hendak meminta izin untuk pergi menjemput _His Lordship_ di Pudding Lane, jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu selama saya tidak ada, anda bisa meminta Lee atau Shino untuk melakukannya." Dua orang pelayan yang lebih muda dari Mr. Tanaka membungkuk hormat pada Hinata.

"Anda bisa pergi Mr. Tanaka, berhati-hatilah di jalan, aku dengar cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu bagus."

Mr. Tanaka membungkuk hormat, "Baiklah, My _Lady_." Mr. Tanaka pun turun ke lantai bawah.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan hari ini, My _Lady_ ?" tanya Lee.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Apa kau memiliki saran tempat yang bagus di dekat Hatfield, Ms. Nyonma ?".

" _His Lordship_ memiliki sebuah ladang bunga dibagian timur Hertfordshire, My _Lady_."

"Ladang bunga ?" seingat Hinata para bangsawan biasanya akan menanam sesuatu yang bisa di ekspor ke negara lain, seperti gandum, barley, atau tebu. Bunga tidak termasuk benda yang bisa dikirimkan ke tempat yang jauh, itu tidak akan membawa keuntungan yang besar bagi para pemilik tanah.

"Benar My _Lady_. _His Lordship_ membuat ladang itu sekitar enam tahun yang lalu." Kini giliran Shino yang berbicara.

Hinata menaikan alisnya, dia penasaran dengan ladang bunga yang dibicarakan Nyonma dan Shino. Untuk apa seorang bangsawan penguasa dunia bawah tanah memiliki ladang bunga, terlebih lagi dia seorang laki-laki. "Lee, Shino. Siapkan kereta kuda untuk pergi kesana."

"Baiklah, My _Lady_." Jawab Lee dan Shino bersamaan. Mereka menunduk hormat lalu mengundurkan diri untuk menyiapkan kereta.

 **SPEIL LADY**

Hinata terkesima dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, ladang bunga di hadapannya lebih indah dari pada taman miliknya di Gloucestershire bunga Lavendel membentang sepanjang mata memandang, bunga tulip dan chrysant berwarna-warni berjejer rapi disisi bunga lavendel. Hinata melihat banyak budak yang dipekerjakan disini, mereka mengenakan pakaian berkebun warna putih dan topi besar berwarna biru untuk laki-laki dan merah muda untuk perempuan.

Para budak terlihat baik seperti di ladang milik _Earl_ _of_ Bibury. Hinata berjalan mendekati salah satu budak wanita yang lebih muda darinya, Hinata berjongkok disamping wanita itu dan ikut mencabuti rumput yang tumbuh di sekitar bunga lavendel. Wanita itu nampak terkejut lalu memperhatikan Hinata sejenak, setelah itu wanita itu lari dengan wajah ketakutan menuju sebuah pondok di ujung ladang.

Hinata bangkit untuk mencari wanita itu, namun belum sempat Hinata melangkah seorang laki-laki dan seekor anjing menghampirinya, "Saya Kiba Inzuka, pengawas ladang ini." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga, _Marchioness of_ Salisbury."

Kiba terkesiap, "Maafkan saya _My_ _Lady_ , saya tidak tahu jika istri _Marquess of_ Salisbury akan mengunjungi ladang ini. Saya minta maaf jika budak tadi bekerja kurang baik hingga anda harus turun tangan.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak tuan Inzuka, saya hanya ingin membantu."

"Anda tidak harus melakukannya, My _Lady_. Itu tugas mereka. Tangan anda menjadi kotor, My _Lady_."

"Tak apa, aku sudah biasa."

Kiba Inzuka menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Sudah biasa ?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku menjadi pengawas budak, seperti anda di ladang Bibury."

Kiba Inzuka menatap tak percaya pada Hinata, _'Mana mungkin seorang Lady cantik seperti ini menjadi pengawas ladang ? sepertinya Marchioness sedang tidak baik.'_ batin Kiba. "Ada keperluan apa hingga anda datang kemari, _My Lady_ ? apa kami kurang baik merawat ladang ini ?"

"Tidak tuan Inzuka, aku kemari karena ingin berjalan-jalan." Hinata menatap budak-budak yang tengah bekerja. "Budak-budak disini nampak baik."

" _His Lordship_ yang meminta saya untuk memperlakukan mereka dengan baik. Saya berasal dari daerah koloni, saya terbiasa melihat penyiksaan pada budak. Tapi saat _His Lordship_ memindahkan saya kemari, dia meminta saya untuk tidak melakukan penyiksaan pada budak dan memperlakukan mereka layaknya manusia."

Hinata mengangguk, ternyata dibalik wajah Sasuke yang dingin dan terkenal kejam dalam menghakimi kejahatan di dunia hitam Britania Raya, dia memiliki hati yang baik. "Sejak kapan suamiku memiliki ladang ini ? dan kau jual kemana semua bunga ini tuan Inzuka ?"

" _His Lordship_ membuat ladang ini sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, kami menjualnya hanya di wilayah Inggris, _My_ _Lady_. Kami tidak bisa menjualnya keluar karena bunga-bunga ini mudah rusak."

"Untuk apa suamiku membuat ladang bunga jika ia tahu bunga ini tidak dapat dikirim ke negara lain ?"

" _His Lordship_ mengatakan jika ia menyukai seorang _Lady_ yang seperti bunga lavendel, ia ingin membawa sang _Lady_ yang ia sukai kemari. Jika ia tidak bisa kemari bersama sang _Lady_ , maka sang _Lady_ sendiri yang akan datang kemari." Jelas Lee yang sejak tadi diam di belakang Hinata.

Shino memperhatikan Hinata dengan saksama, "Rambut anda seperti warna bunga lavendel, _My_ _Lady_."

Hinata tertawa dengan lembut, "Benarkah ?" Shino dan Lee mengangguk, ' _Tidak mungkin Sasuke menyukaiku.'_ Hinata kembali membalikan tubuhnya pada Kiba, "Tuan Inzuka, bisakah aku meminta bibit bunga lavendel ini ? aku ingin menanamnya di kebun Mansion Salisbury."

"Dengan senang hati saya akan membawakannya, My _Lady_." Kiba Inzuka pun berjalan menuju pondok di ujung ladang diikuti oleh Shino, sebagai kepala bagian kebun, Shino merasa harus ikut memilih tanaman yang akan ditanam di Mansion Salisbury.

 **SPEIL LADY**

Hinata turun dari kereta sambil membawa bibit bunga lavendel di tangannya, ia sempat sedikit bersitegang dengan Shino. Baru saja Hinata hendak memasuki rumah, sebuah kereta berhenti di belakangnya. Sasuke turun dari kereta tersebut. Sasuke melihat Hinata, berjalan mendekatinya. Jarak mereka sekarang tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka berdiri sangat dekat.

Sasuke menatap wajah istrinya sebentar, lalu dia melihat bibit bunga yang berada di tangan Hinata. "Sepertinya kau baru saja berjalan-jalan di ladang bunga ?"

"Ya. Dan aku mendapatkan ini dari tuan Inzuka, aku akan menanamnya di taman dekat perpustakaan."

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Shino menanamnya ?" dagu Sasuke menunjuk Shino yang berdiri di dekat kereta.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku ingin menanamnya sendiri, _My_ _Lord_. Apa itu tidak boleh ?"

"Kau boleh melakukannya." Sasuke melangkah memasuki rumah, namun dilangkah ketiga ia berhenti. "Bagaimana menurutmu tempat itu ?"

Hinata tersenyum, namun Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya karena memunggunginya. "Itu tempat yang sangat indah."

Senyum tipis tercetak pada wajah Sasuke, "Tapi tak seindah dirimu." Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke dalam rumah. Wajah Hinata memerah, ia sempat menangkap ucapan Sasuke.

"Benarkah yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _Marquess of_ Salisbury ?" tanya Hinata pada Lee dan Shino.

Lee dan Shino membungkuk hormat, " _Yes, My Lady_." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya sambil berpikir.

 **SPEIL LADY**

Hinata memasuki perpustakaan dibagian timur mansion, ia tidak pernah menanam lavendel sebelumnya, maka dari itu ia memerlukan buku sebagai petunjuk. Nyonma mengatakan jika ada salah satu buku di perpustakaan yang menjelaskan tata cara menanam bunga.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruang makan, ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Senyum tipis masih menempel pada wajah _Marquess of_ Salisbury itu. Sasuke berharap bisa mengobrol santai dengan Hinata setelah makan siang, hubungan mereka perlu diperbaiki. Sasuke merasa senang karena tadi Hinata mau berbicara dengannya. Seingat Sasuke, pembicaraan terakhir mereka adalah saat malam pertama mereka yang gagal.

Sasuke sudah duduk di kursinya dan menunggu hampir sepuluh menit, namun Hinata masih belum muncul di ruang makan. "Dimana _Lady_ Salisbury ?" tanya Sasuke pada Nyonma.

" _Her Ladyship_ sedang berada di perpustakaan, _My_ _Lord_."

"Mengapa tidak ada yang memanggilnya untuk makan siang ?"

"Shino sudah memanggil _Her Ladyship, My Lord. Her Ladyship_ mengatakan jika ia akan menyusul."

Sasuke menghela napas, rasanya sulit sekali untuk duduk berdua dan berbicara dengan istrinya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun memulai makan siangnya sendirian.

"Mr. Tanaka, bawakan makanan untuk _Lady_ Salisbury." Sasuke bangkit menuju perpustakaan di ikuti Tanaka yang membawa baki berisi makanan.

Sasuke membuka pintu perpustakaan, dan terlihatlah Hinata tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah lemari yang penuh dengan buku. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang menarik buku, membaca judul sekilas, lalu mendorong kembali buku-kuku tersebut ke lemari. "Kau boleh pergi." Perintah Sasuke pada Tanaka setelah ia menyimpan makan siang untuk Hinata di atas meja.

Sasuke masih berdiri diambang pintu memperhatikan istrinya yang masih melakukan kegiatan yang sama, istrinya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. "Mau sampai kapan kau melakukan hal itu ?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kursi di dekat jendela.

Tubuh Hinata menegang saat mendengar suara suaminya, lalu membalikan tubuhnya. " _My_ _Lord_." Ujar Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Istirahatlah sebentar, kau belum makan siang bukan ?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku belum lapar, _My_ _Lord_. Aku akan memakannya jika sudah menemukan buku yang aku cari." Mata Hinata menunjuk nampan berisi makanan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Buku apa yang kau cari ?"

"Buku tentang cara menanam bunga."

Sasuke meganggukan kepalanya lalu mendekati lemari yang berada disisi kanan Hinata, "Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak perlu, _My_ _Lord_. A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Akan lebih cepat jika kita melakukannya bersama." Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Hinata, ia langsung menari buku yang berada di dekatnya lalu mendorongnya kembali ke lemari saat membaca judulnya. Wajah Hinata memerah padam saat Sasuke mengatakan kata _'kita'_ hanya ucapan sederhana, tapi akan terdengar luar biasa jika sang penguasa bawah tanah Inggris yang mengatakannya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, namun Hinata belum berhasil menemukan buku yang ia cari, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu sudah berpindah mencari ke rak lain yang berada di belakang rak Hinata.

Hinata menautkan kedua tangan dan merentangkannya di depan dada, lalu memutar lehernya perlahan sambil dipijatnya. Hinata merasa sedikit lelah, perutnya pun sudah minta diisi. Hinata membalikan tubuhnya untuk mendekati meja, namun gerakannya terhenti saat sosok seorang wanita berdiri dua kepal dari wajahnya. Hinata menahan napasnya.

Wanita itu terlihat mirip dengannya, hanya saja rambut dan mata wanita itu berwarna gelap seperti milik Sasuke, wanita itu mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam yang mewah. Wajah wanita itu terlihat cantik jika saja tidak ada luka bakar yang menghiasi bagian kanan wajahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu menatap pada sebuah arah, kursi dan meja yang terdapat makan siang untuknya.

Disana sudah duduk dua orang lelaki yang mirip Sasuke, sama seperti wanita di hadapan Hinata, mereka memiliki luka bakar pada bagian wajah, bahkan pakaian mereka terlihat terbakar. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, wanita yang tadi berada di hadapannya kini sudah duduk bersama kedua lelaki itu. Mereka bertiga tersenyum pada Hinata. Lalu menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang masih sibuk mencari buku yang Hinata perlukan.

Sekejap kemudian mereka bertiga menghilang, Hinata pun merasa lemas dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas lantai.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Hinata!" Sasuke bergerak cepat menghampiri Hinata lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata menatap tangan Sasuke dan kursi di dekat jendela secara bergantian. Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Hinata, Sasuke pun menggendongnya. Hinata terlihat seperti orang ling-lung.

Sasuke mendudukan Hinata di kursi panjang lalu memberikannya minum. Hinata menerimanya seperti robot yang kaku. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. "Aku melihatnya." Ujar Hinata pelan, Sasuke menatap Hinata menunggu istrinya melanjutkan ucapannya. "A-aku melihat _Lady_ Mikoto dan dua orang lelaki duduk disini."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Mereka ingin menyapamu."

Hinata terbeliak, Sasuke mengatakan itu seolah mengatakan sup di ruang makan sudah dingin. "Aku masih sering bertemu mereka, meskipun sudah berbeda dunia." Ujar Sasuke. "Sejenis kemampuan spesial." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Hinata terdiam.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu pada mu ?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata pun mengangguk. "Mengapa kau membenciku ?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya, ia tak menyangka suaminya akan menanyakan hal itu secara langsung. "Ka-karena kau sahabat Naruto." Jawab Hinata terbata. "Bukankah setiap orang yang bersahabat memiliki sifat yang hampir sama ? mungkin itu terdengar konyol, tapi selama ini hal itu terus terngiang dalam pikiranku. Mungkin kau juga sama seperti Naruto, mencintai Sakura. Kau menikahiku karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Ia sempat mendengar jika Sasuke sempat akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura oleh salah satu kerabat keluarga Uchiha. 'Mungkin Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto pernah terlibat cinta segitiga.' pikir Hinata disalah satu malam setelah pernikahannya.

"Kau membenci Naruto dan belum memaafkannya, tapi kau melimpahkannya padaku seolah aku ikut berdosa."

"Ka-kau tidak bersalah." Hinata mencicit pelan.

"Lalu, sekarang kau masih membenciku ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedih.

"A-aku ti-dak tahu."

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada lalu menyandarkan puggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Bagaimana jika kita mencari tahu ?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kita memulai semua dari awal." Sasuke menampilkan senyuman tipis pada wajahnya, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. " _Lady_ Hinata Hyuuga. Perkenalkan, aku _Marquess of_ Salisbury, Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata termenung mendengar ucapan Sasuke, memang seingat Hinata, mereka belum pernah memperkenalkan diri dengan benar. Mereka hanya saling mengenal karena dahulu pernah bertemu -saat Naruto masih menjadi kekasih Hinata- dan saling mendengar kabar saat berada di pesta dansa atau pertemuan para bangsawan.

Hinata masih terdiam menunggul lanjutan ucapan suaminya, Sasuke menarik napas dengan dalam menyadari Hinata tidak balik memperkenalkan diri. "Sepertinya aku harus menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Tanpa menunggu respon Hinata, Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku saat aku masih kecil. Pada hari dimakamkannya kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku, aku tidak menangis, perasaanku kosong. Namun satu minggu setelahnya, aku baru merasakan apa itu kehilangan.

"Enam tahun yang lalu, aku mengunjungi Desa Bibury bersama Naruto, Sai, dan Sasori. Saat itulah aku bertemu denganmu." Hinata ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke. Mereka bertemu disebuah jembatan kecil di atas sungai Coln. Menurut Hinata tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Sasuke, selain wajahnya yang terlihat semakin dewasa dan menawan. Saat itu Hinata dan Naruto sudah resmi berpacaran.

"Di hari itu aku merasa melihat kehadiran sosok ibuku tapi di hari itu pula, aku harus kehilangan harapan karena kau sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto."

"Sejak saat itu aku berusaha melupakanmu, tapi bayanganmu selalu datang menghampiri. Meskipun kita tidak pernah saling bicara." Hinata ingat mereka beberapa kali bertemu di pesta dansa, Hinata tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke ataupun teman Naruto yang lain, ia hanya akan mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepala saat ditanyakan pendapatnya. Seperti yang biasa dilakukan _Lady_ lain, Naruto terkadang merasa malu saat Hinata ikut mengemukakan pemikirannya.

" _You life on My Death_." Ujar Sasuke pelan. "Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah ladang lavendel, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan sosokmu pada bunga-bunga itu." Sasuke memejamkan matanya mengingat kebiasaannya sebelum menikah dengan Hinata, hampir setiap hari ia pergi mengunjungi ladang itu. "Tapi rasanya tetap saja berbeda."

Hinata terus mendengarkan tanpa berniat memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Dihari pernikahan Naruto, aku merasa benar-benar hancur karena aku berpikir tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan lagi untukku. Tapi yang ku dapati adalah Naruto menikah dengan _Lady_ Ann Haruno, aku berpikir, mungkin aku masih memiliki kesempatan."

"Selama tiga tahun aku hanya memperhatikan dan menjagamu dari jauh. Aku bahkan mengikutimu setiap kau mengikuti pelelangan budak, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Karena hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan." Sasuke terdiam ia berharap Hinata membalas ucapannya, namu istrinya hanya diam menunggu. "Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melamarmu, aku berharap dengan cara itu aku dapat menjagamu lebih leluasa. Aku pikir kau akan menerima kehadiranku, nyatanya kau malah membenciku."

Sasuke menarik napas dengan dalam lalu mengembuskannya dengan perlahan, "Aku bukan pria yang pandai menyusun kata, aku hanyalah pria kejam yang menghakimi orang-orang bersalah di dunia bawah tanah. Jadi... bisakah kau mencoba membuka hatimu untuk pria kejam sepertiku ?"

Hinata benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke, tetapi ia tidak bisa memperlihatkan emosinya.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku membuka lapisan-lapisan kebencian itu, karena aku mencintai segalanya tentang dirimu. Termasuk semua rasa bencimu padaku." Sasuke berkata dengan lebih lembut, "Aku akan menunggu, karena hatiku sudah benar-benar jatuh dan menyerah padamu."

Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu indah di telinga Hinata, bahkan lebih indah dari pada saat Naruto melamarnya atau pun saat Sasuke mengucapkan janji suci di altar.

Hinata teringat ucapan Sasuke, sebelumnya. "Jika aku tidak seperti _Lady_ Mikoto, apakah kau akan tetap menikahiku ? apa kau tidak akan mencintaiku ? apa kau tidak akan memperhatikanku ? apa kau tidak akan melakukan semuanya ?"

"Tidak!" potong Sasuke dengan cepat. "Aku mencintaimu karena kau Hinata Uchiha, bukan karena kau memiliki sosok ibuku dalam dirimu. Aku mencintaimu, tak ada alasan untuk menjelaskannya."

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan suaminya, jika bisa ia ingin membalas semua ucapan itu atau sekadar memeluk suaminya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"A-aku akan berusaha menerimamu."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman istrinya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu mereka katakan karena mereka sudah saling mengetahui tanpa diucapkan. Mereka sudah merasakan kehangatan tanpa saling bicara. Hanya dengan saling memandang, mereka saling mengerti. Esok adalah hari yang berbeda, mereka berdua akan mengawali semuanya dengan hal-hal baru bersama.

 **おわり**

 **Kalo kalian suka sama cerita ini, jangan lupa kasih komentar di bagian 4 : 'Pick Your Fav' di Story "Revealing History Event (SasuHina)" di akun Hinata_Centric2017 satu komentar kalian membantu aku buat jadi juara favorit wkwkwk, biasanya kalo jadi juara suka semangat update fanfic yang lain. Tapi sih enggak jadi juara juga nggak masalah, toh aku bakal tetepupdate sesuai jadwal.**

 **Oh iya setuju nggak, kalo fanfic ini jadi** _ **multiple chapter**_ **setelah fanfic Come Away with Me beres ?**

 **Oh iya, Marquess of Salisbury, Viscount Torington, Viscount Bollingbroke, Earl of Warwick, Aphra Behn, Earl of Bibury, Earl of Cranborne mereka sebenarnya ada loh... cuma hidup di masa yang berbeda-beda. Kalian bisa cek di Google nama-nama yang menurut kalian aneh di fic ini.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ?**


End file.
